Briefings, Bets, and Stolen Glances
by gategirl
Summary: John and Teyla are finally aware of their feelings for each other. Just a little bit of fluff. Sheyla - ONESHOT


Author's Note: I love John and Teyla, they always made such a great couple in my mind. But TPTB never quite saw fit to put them together (let's not go into the whole stupid pregnancy thing). So now I'm doing it for them. Happy reading.

******

John watched her across the briefing room, his eyes never lingering long enough to be detected by the others in the room. He smiled as she lifted her eyes, catching his in a hypnotic seduction. She smiled back at him, the barest movement of her lips and yet enough to set his heart to hammering.

His eyes caressed every inch of her, moving slowly over her body. He felt desire flare to life inside him, the rest of the room momentarily fading away. He dimly heard McKay bitching about something in the background, but the sound no louder in his ears than that of an annoying mosquito, his eyes focused only on the woman seated a tormenting distance away from him.

She wet her lips, slowly sucking her lower lip into her mouth, and John had to stifle a groan.

This briefing was taking way too long.

******

Teyla felt her heart begin to race, the excitement of feeling his eyes on her, caressing her skin, almost too much to bear. She smiled at him, her eyes lingering on his for a few seconds before she glanced away.

She heard Rodney droning on irritably about some culture who was so primitive that they didn't actually need the ZPM that they currently had on display. She tried to concentrate on the briefing, she really did, but she found her eyes inevitably drawn back to John.

She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth distractedly, saw the hunger flash in his eyes and felt it reflected in her and forgot for a moment to breathe.

This briefing was taking much too long.

******

Ronon couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips as he watched his two friends.

He'd known, when he'd sparred with Teyla his first week in Atlantis and Sheppard had come to her rescue, that they had feelings for each other. He'd seen those feelings plainly as time had passed and he'd gotten to know them both better. He known it was only a matter of time before they couldn't deny it to themselves anymore.

It looked like the time had finally come.

Ronon's smile widened.

And now McKay owed him fifty bucks.

******

Dr. Carson Beckett felt like cheering.

He'd known it all along. He'd seen the bond between Teyla and the Colonel before anyone else had, even before the couple themselves he was willing to wager.

They were good for each other. They completed each other, each making the other happier, lighter. And in the world they lived in, risking their lives daily in a war they had little hope of winning, that was an essential thing to have. Carson watched the couple with a smile, his heart swelling with happiness. After everything they'd been through they deserved a little happiness.

And to top it all off, now Rodney owed him fifty dollars.

Beckett flashed a toothy smile in his direction.

******

McKay rolled his eyes, trying to focus his mind back on the briefing he was running.

Did they really think that they were being discreet? There had to be some kind of regulation against this sort of thing. He made a mental note to look into that later.

McKay tried to put them out of his head but found that it was impossible. This was bound to be a bad thing for all of them, especially for him. He couldn't quite figure out how it was going to blow up in all their collective faces, yet. But he knew it would. It was just a matter of when.

And what was worse than the imminent implosion of everything he knew and loved?

Now he owed Ronon and Carson fifty dollars each.

******

Elizabeth Weir took in their expressions, hiding a smile behind her hand.

It was obvious from the profound glances across the table that John and Teyla had finally come to the realization that they had feelings for each other.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of satisfaction.

It was about damn time.

******

**THE END**


End file.
